


The right words, in the right time

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: The End Of The Fucking World (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: "Hey look my arm is telling me to fuck off"





	The right words, in the right time

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [As palavras certas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587009) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 

He noticed the words appearing in her arms before she did, but he said nothing he just wanted to enjoy the feel of the beach sand beneath their bodies, the stars shining above their heads and Alyssa in his arms.

"Hey look my arm is telling me to fuck off" Alyssa finally said after a while.

“And mine is telling me I'm shit at skating”

“To be fair you kind of are”

James smiles slightly at that.

“It's kind of stupid to appear now, isn't it? It's just confirming something I already knew, ”Alyssa said.

And it was, for almost everyone appeared before, in fact he had never heard of a case where the first words spoken appeared afterwards. But he also suspected why, he wasn't ready to know that he had a soulmate until now. It wasn't possible for him to have a soulmate when his soul was frozen, in the years that passed he didn't even was sure he really had a soul. Knowing her wasn't enough, or even suspecting that he might love her. It was loving her. He wonders if the same is true for her.

"Yes, but I'm glad it showed up" he said.

“To remind you forever that you're shit at skating?”

“Yes Alyssa to remind me forever that I'm shit skating"

She smiled and kissed him until they fell asleep.


End file.
